thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncivilized Nations
Uncivilized Nations are nations of various alien, or otherwise non-human races that exist in the Badlands. They are more often than not primitive, often ranging in technological levels from feudal to industrialized, or even modern. However, what makes them uncivilized, is their participation with the outside world. Uncivs often are isolationists, refusing outside help or interaction. They more often than not have nothing to do with global politics, the great divide, or arcyte. In order to be considered civilized, a nation must participate in at least two of the three criteria. Uncivilized Nations usually participate in none, often choosing to ignore the outside world. Primitive Nations Primitive Nations are Uncivs who hold a strong presence in one of the three criteria. More often than not, Primitive Nations deal with arcyte, often excavating what little arcyte nodes are in the Badlands. This puts them under the boot of the Confederacy, often mining out arcyte in exchange for money or gold. Primitive Nations more often than not are on technological level with the rest of the world, however both Uncivs and Primitives do not have to meet a technology criteria to be considered as relevant on Pavonas. A feudal government may very well ship soldiers & arcyte to The Great Divide & Ceruleans respectively. This would put them in the category of a Civilized Nation, even though they themselves are not actually civilized. Notable Uncivilized Nations The following is a list of notable civilized nations: * The Kash'ra - The Kash'ra are a humanoid race of alligators that operate in a monarchical society, headed by the Queen-Regent with her king as an advisor. It is difficult to determine who is outwardly male or female, and is usually left up to the dress to make the determination. Queen's generally dress more extravagantly, while the males often dress in a more militaristic fashion, often wearing chain-mail from dawn til dusk. * The Byaleth - The Byaleth are a race of beastmen that worship the dark god Y'gkesh. Whether or not the god exists anymore is irrelevant to these beasts. They often raid and capture other sentient races and offer them up as sacrifices to their twisted god. While technologically backwards, often stealing whatever they can find, they are incredibly numerous, making up roughly a third of the 500 or so million non-humans in the Badlands. They do not have the infrastructure to support their vast population, as a result their armies are often cobbled together with all different varying types of technology. The stronger and more potent the tech, the more respect and command the beastman has, with the leader often decked in machine suits and assault rifles. * The Cerevax - The Cerevax are a humanoid race of insect-like lizards that are often referred to as puppets of the Ceruleans. They own and operate some of the largest excavations of arcyte in the Badlands, and most - if not all of it goes directly to the Cerulean Confederacy in exchange for gold and other materials. While viewed as nothing more than servants to the Ceruleans, they are the most technologically advanced Unciv in the world.